hypothetical_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Union Jack Studios
'''Union Jack Studios '''is an hypothetical developer of The Hypothetical Fighting Company, based on KingofFiction's Dev Fighters and GBMelendez23k's Stories. Games Ghost Corps Hallowteens * Hallowteens Specter Stoppers * Specter Stoppers Worldwide Brawlers Hallowteens Playable # Hayden Townsend the Bogeyman # Elphaba Witcher the Witch # Hector Bones the Skeleton # Matilda Scream the Banshee # Bram Renfield the Vampire # Victor Stiches the Frankenstein's Monster # Jacob Growley the Werewolf # Nero Aquato the Merman # Malik O. Syrus the Mummy # Herbert Griffin the Invisible Man # Eric Spector the Phantom of the Opera # Crooks Bonebreak the Hunchback # Mordecai Freaks the Goblin # Morgan Lovestone the Succubus # Thomas Haunton the Ghost # Bud Buttons the Clown # Andre Monóklino the Cyclops # Corda Collodi the Puppet # Shaun Romero the Zombie # Robert Ferro the Robot # Aleron Roche the Gargoyle # Dino Alligar the Lizard # Annabelle Warren the Doll # Johnathan Crow the Scarecrow # Mary Foole the Jester # Pluto Craven the Mutant # Jack Burns the Jack O'Lantern # Irving Headstrong the Headless Horseman # Carol Hooper the Poltergeist # Yuri Saeki the Onryo # Yuki Saeki the Yuki-Onna # Yumi Saeki the Jorogumo # Jerimiah Grimm the Grim Reaper # Bartholomew Krakowski the Golem # Zako Arhap the Monstrosity - Joke Character Bosses # Solidus Wiseman the Wizard (Sub-Boss) # Daemon Inferna the Devil (Final Boss) # Samuel Townsend the Nightmare (Secret Boss) Update # Aiden Van Hellsing the Slayer - 1 # Emily Shelly the Bride # Jock L. Hydefield the Doctor # Holdan Fisher the Diver # Nina Harker the Dhampir - 2 # Shawna Pegg the Survivor - 3 # Zàn Rukǒng the Monkey King (Sun Wukong) # Zane Lovestone the Incubus # Burgess Hamm the Burger Monster # Jake Cameron the Space Marine - 4 # Anu Bishara the Jackal (Anubis) # Mǔ Lànhuà the Wushi (Hua Mulan) # Harold Buster the Ghost Hunter - 5 # Nisha Darkhound the Hellhound # Ama Terasu the Sun (Amaterasu) # Klaus Schnee the Krampus # Maria Bloodworth the Urban Legend (Bloody Mary) # Jefferson Stiches the Mad Scientist # Loïc Lokissønn the Trickster (Loki) # Yuni Saeki the Ame-Onna # Tōru Mamoru the Nurikabe # Damien Miller the Exorcist - 6 # Amanda Redd the Huntress - 7 # Athena Vasíleiou the Wisdom (Athena) # Mao Kohana the Geisha # Anneliese and Arabella Rose the Possessed # Alice Carol the Wanderer (Alice in Wonderland) # Cathal Cullen the Hound (Cu Chulainn) # Angélique Beaulieu the Ballerina # Savannah Burns the Salamander # Herculean Grandis the Champion (Hercules) # Weiss Siebenherz the Fairest (Snow White) # Benilda Payat the Batibat # Khali Khandahar the Destructor (Kali) # Eadwig Hobbs the Hobgoblin # Quain Carver the Sculpture (SCP-173) # Eldtrich Surge the Senderman (Slenderman) # Boadicea Hagensen the Boo Hag # Itotia Papalotl the Butterfly (Itzpapalot) # Pellegrino Piazza the Pizza Monster # Whitney White the White Lady # Pelekila Kameāloha the Volcano (Pele) # Atuy Asrukonna the Akkorokamui # Farah Flatwood the Flatwoods Monster # Honna Kawanashi the Hone-Onna # Jin Jung-Mam the Divine Archer (Jumong) # Waylen Hopkins the Witch Hunter - 8 # Hallowteens Member - 9 # "Blood can bring eternal youth and beauty!" # "I have been summoned to serve you!" # Yokai # Undead # Pantheon Member # Yokai # Yokai # "Killed 49 Patients" # "The Window Shopper" # Pantheon Member # Hallowteens Member - 10 # Hallowteens Member - 11 # Anthropomorphic Creature # "A British Dish" # Yokai # Yokai # Ghost # Pantheon Member # Demon # Silent but Deadly # "I'm a child by heart! I'll never grow up!" # Urban Legend # Yokai # Pantheon Member # Fairy Tale # "One Night" # Pantheon Member # "Have a seat" # "Live having your cake and eating it" # Yokai # Ghost # Yokai # Goblin # Traditional Assistant # Reaper # Yokai # Bogeyman # "Bob did it!" # "Third times a charm, it's just right!" # Yokai # Ghost # "Welcome to the Jungle" # Bogeyman # Yokai # Hallowteens Member - 12 # Hallowteens Member - 13 # Hallowteens Member - 14 # Pantheon Member # Bogeyman # Urban Legend # Pantheon Member # Ghost # Yokai # Ghost # Urban Legend # "Big, stupid and ugly!" # Undead # "Only in a Maze" # "Not a Fallen One" # "Are you mad, brother?" # "Fantasy Warrior" # Cryptid # "Look at her, you're dead" # Alien # Half-Monster # Goblin # "Mean green killing machine" # Yokai # "Don't say it: "I don't believe in them" # Cryptid # Cryptid # "Half Organic, Half Machine" # Winged Monster # Evil Spirit # "Only Three" # "An unfortunate Soul" # Cryptid # Urban Legend # Cryptid # "Frosty!" # Anthropomorphic Creature # "You're not so lucky!" # Yokai # Yokai # "Until Midnight" # "You're can't catch me!" # "The Winged Legend" # Undead # Fairy Tale # Demon # Sea Monster # Yokai # Machine # Yokai # "On a Cold and Frosty Morning" # "Solve my Riddle" # "X marks the spot!" # Fairy Tale # Fairy Tale # Beautiful Creature # "Here for the joke of a lifetime!" # Goblin # Cryptid # "In your garden" # Smaller in fiction # Undead # "We all go mad" # Fantasy Creature # Yokai # "A Chinese Dish" # "Don't listen to her" # "Can't see her" # Cryptid # One with Nature # One with many heads # "The highest service" # Nightmare Spirit # Nightmare Spirit # Slithering Snake # Out for your head # "Made from man" # Slithering Snake # "A Japanese Ddish" # Ghost # "Three monsters in one" # "Absolute Power!" # Vampire # Yokai # Anthropomorphic Creature # Yokai # "This guard dog is three times the fear!" # Alien # Goblin # Machine # "Undying Flames" # Vampire # Anthropomorphic Creature # "Like a thunderstorm" DLCs Pantheon Pack 1 # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member Halloween Pack 1 # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? Pantheon Pack 2 # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member Halloween Pack 2 # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? Pantheon Pack 3 # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member Halloween Pack 3 # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? Pantheon Pack 4 # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member # Pantheon Member Guest Fighters # Movie Guest # Internet Guest # Game Guest # Anime Guest # Movie Guest # Comic Guest Category:Companies